


Collapse

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Rogue starts seeing nightmares and his body can't handle it. Sting desperately searches for a solution...





	Collapse

It had been more than a week since Rogue started having strange dreams that slowly turned into nightmares. At first he didn’t pay attention to why all this was happening, but he was forced to do so when it started taking a toll on his work performance. It took him more time than usual to perform magic spells and complete missions, which was really stressful. He was at an age that his stamina and health shouldn’t have been a problem, and all of the other mages of his age were not dealing with anything similar. But, there he was, wondering why this had happened to him. 

He had a habit of isolating himself when things seemed to go wrong. He shut everyone off, even the people that were the closest to him, even his own boyfriend, Sting. He spent many sleepless nights out of fear for not knowing what went wrong, because this had never happened before. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and that he had to be the one dealing with it, without involving Sting.   
While Rogue was going through a minor existential crisis that would probably go away with some rest, Sting was trying to figure out why he didn’t sleep in their bed. He couldn’t just stand aside and watch the most important person in his life shut him off so easily and just spend his time doing absolutely nothing for no apparent reason. This was insanity. 

That was when he decided to do something for Rogue. He knew that they had to talk about it, as he didn’t seem to be able to solve this problem on his own. He needed help and fast. 

“Will you talk to me?” This was a question that was never answered. The white dragon slayer never received a convincing reply other than “It’s nothing.” or “You shouldn’t have to worry about that.” no matter how desperately he wanted to. He was facing a dead-end. 

He knew that the things he could do were not many, since he had no idea what the problem was, so he had to clear his mind and think. He left Rogue sleeping on the couch and went for a walk. Maybe the fresh air would give him some relief from the stress. The problem seemed to be the shadow dragon slayer’s anxiety over something, so he had to make sure that, whatever he was going to plan, would be soothing for his nerves. And what could be better than a trip to the beach? 

He consulted Minerva on that matter, since he had no idea of what could actually be relaxing, but they managed to find a pretty isolated place where they could both go and get a bit distracted from the harsh reality they were facing. As soon as the tickets were ready, Sting rushed back home. 

“Get up. We’re leaving.” 

“What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? We have work to do!” 

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve already taken care of it.” Sting quickly packed their bags and barely managed to make Rogue get dressed and follow him to the train station. 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going though.”

“This stop is ours, so you’ll find out soon.” Sting led Rogue to the hotel they would be staying, while his boyfriend was trying to understand for what possible reason they were going to stay at the beach. They went to leave their luggage in the room, and then… 

“Two weeks ago I started having strange nightmares. At first I couldn’t bring myself to sleep and then I started suffering from exhaustion. I couldn’t complete my missions, no matter how simple they were, and I… I couldn’t deal with it. So I stopped existing for a while. I’m sorry if I made you worry about me. I-”

“Oh I can’t believe you actually talked to me.” Sting rushed to hug him. It was nice to hear him speak after all this time. “I can’t believe that the beach worked so fast.” 

“It’s not the beach, idiot. It’s you. It’s always been you. It’s the fact that you cared enough to bring me here.”

“Then let’s take this opportunity to get some rest and enjoy our vacation time together. What do you think?” 

“This couldn’t be better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
